


The Painting

by rae_scribbler



Series: Would You Rather Be A Mule? [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Because of Reasons, I Don't Even Know, Post-Canon, Professors, Short, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_scribbler/pseuds/rae_scribbler
Summary: A painting from 1837 was the university's latest meme.
Series: Would You Rather Be A Mule? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766431
Kudos: 33





	The Painting

A painting was the latest viral sensation on the university's social media pages. Discovered by a couple of third-year history students, the portrait featured two figures in men's Victorian garb. The meme had only a few words: "local time-travelers sighted ~circa 1837."

She found it on facebook. "That really does look like Crowley and Aziraphale," Alice Device mused to her sisters.

"Duh, that's the point," said Agnes.

"We should post it around campus," said Acarina.

Alice said nothing.

Aziraphale saw it first. "What do you make of this, my dear?" His voice held more amusement than regret. "Perhaps we were too hasty, agreeing to sit for Martin."

Crowley just laughed.

Professor Blaggart did not laugh when he found it several days later. He ripped it off the wall and stared. "They still work here?" he muttered.


End file.
